


You're Stealing Every Breath.

by personalitycult



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Mythical Beings & Creatures, basically a forbidden love kinda ting, mermaid au, mermaid rose, siren(ish) lisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personalitycult/pseuds/personalitycult
Summary: Rosé is funny, sarcastic, oh, and she's a mermaid, and Lisa can't help but fall completely in love with her.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hmph” Lisa grumbled as she shoveled the hay into a wheelbarrow. Her parents insisted that she shouldn’t try and get a job somewhere else and that she should help out at the family business. Seeing as they had been grooming her to take over the zoo, or ‘Menagerie’ as they called it, since she was young.   
She had never agreed with the business, thought it had been in the family for generations. Once upon a time it had been labelled a Freakshow, people would come from all over to gaze upon the weird and wonderful creatures that had been captured. Lisa completely opposed this, especially since her great-great-great-grandmother was a siren, it felt wrong that her family had continued to support this.

She scowled and continued to shovel the hay.

“Lisa! You’ll never believe what your father has found!” The girl’s mother exclaimed excitedly, interrupting her thoughts. Lisa stopped clearing the enclosure out for a moment and looked at her mum. 

“What is it?” She enquired, rather unenthusiastically. 

“You’ll have to come and see!” She continued, beckoning for her to follow before speed-walking off. Lisa reluctantly put the shovel she had been using down, and followed, having to jog to keep up with her.

They ended up going all around the whole complex before coming to one of the older aquatic enclosures that had not been used in years. She saw her dad and another man stood in the viewing area gazing at what would be their latest exhibit. As they approached the huge wall of glass Lisa saw what is was exactly that her mother was so excited about.

A mermaid. She was awestruck. Lisa had been infatuated with mermaids since she was young.

She gasped. She was gorgeous. Her strawberry blonde hair floated delicately in the water and her deep blue tail glimmered under the lights above her.  
“She’s so beautiful.” Lisa whispered. 

Her dad and the other man nodded in agreement. “Make sure you take good care of her” The man said, “beasts like that don’t come cheap” he laughed, and her father laughed with him. She rolled her eyes in disgust.

“Anyway” her father said “let’s go to my office and get that paperwork filled in” he continued, before he, the other man, and her mother left. Lisa stayed where she was, continuing to watch the mermaid as she moved gracefully in the water.

Although this part of the zoo complex hadn’t been used in years, Lisa was certain that the pool was situated within a larger building or arena. She frowned, looking around the viewing area before noticing a door with a sign that read “Staff only”. She punched the code in and opened the door, inside were a set of stairs, leading up to what she assumed to be the top area of the pool.

She shut the door behind her before climbing the stairs, they went up quite high, which was unsurprising as it was a fairly deep pool, but when she finally reached the top, she found herself in a spacious but empty room. The pool was situated in the middle, with another room to the side of the stairs and not much else surrounding.  
Lisa cautiously made her way towards the pool, inquisitive about the other creature. 

Although she had seen many other ‘non-humans’, she had never seen a mermaid before, and she was absolutely mesmerised. She knelt by the pool, peering in but not being able to see the mermaid. She leaned in closer to the clear surface, but before she knew it she found herself underneath it. She flailed around with her eyes shut trying to find the edge but failing. Lisa began to panic, scared that she would drown, she couldn’t even swim. She was even more scared because of the presence of the mermaid, although she was beautiful, mermaids were unpredictable, that much she knew.


	2. Chapter 2

Lisa thought she was above the surface and much to her shock, made the mistake of taking a great gulp. She was expecting to inhale air, instead she inhaled a mouthful of water. She began to panic even more and convinced herself that she was going to die, drown, in a pool with a mermaid. That was until she felt a pair of strong arms around her, guiding her now limp body to the surface. Before she could react, she was out of the water and laying at the side of the pool.

"Stupid fucking humans." A voice muttered.

Lisa coughed the water from her lungs. "I must be dead." She murmured.

"You're not, just dramatic, and stupid". The voice added, annoyed.

She sat up slowly, Lisa thought she was seeing things from a lack of oxygen. She was not quite ready to believe what she just heard. She looked into the pool to see the mermaid leaning on the edge. She gasped, then spluttered as more water left her lungs. 

"Close your mouth you look stupid" The mermaid scowled at her.

"You saved my life" Lisa said, still in shock. "Thank you".

"I mean I wouldn't go that far but you're welcome" She smiled slightly.

Lisa was taken aback. "I'm Lisa by the way".

“Rosé” The mermaid replied, running a hand through her hair.

Lisa shivered.

“You should go and get a towel, you could get hypothermia or something.”

She was about to reply, when she heard her mother shouting for her.

“I have to go” Lisa said, standing up.

“I’ll see you around kiddo.” The mermaid said. “Oh, and next time you want to ogle at me, try not to fall in”.

She chuckled, wandering into the smaller room and grabbing a towel before leaving. She hesitated before walking down the stairs, turning around and giving Rosé a small wave before turning and leaving. 

Lisa smiled, wrapping the towel round herself. She couldn’t believe she had just met a mermaid, let alone one who was so beautiful.

She somehow managed to sneak back into the house without being caught by her parents. She didn’t want to have to explain why she was soaking wet.

-  
That night was a sleepless one for Lisa. She couldn’t get Rosé out of her mind. Although they had only met briefly Lisa felt strangely drawn to her, there was something about her that had her mesmerised. She explained all this to her friend Jennie in a late-night phone call.

“Maybe she’s a siren” Jennie theorised.

“I don’t know. Surely a mermaid can’t be a siren as well? Unless she’s part siren but surely that’s not possible”

“I mean anything’s possible, if you think about it” Jennie chuckled, and Lisa could just picture her wiggling her eyebrows as she tends to do.

“I suppose so…” she trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so long overdue I'm sorry, it's been difficult for me to write I've had 0 inspiration - this was sitting in my folder for so long I needed to post it lo1!


End file.
